April Hall
April Hall is a main character from the Game Series. Description Blonde-haired and blue-eyed, April may seem like your average 11 year-old-girl. However, she is unique and different from the others in her class. April is slender and pale-skinned. She comes from Hollywood, so she wears fancy attire and uses long, fake eyelashes. She also has freckles. Activity April's thing to do is to play and imagine with Melanie, Marshall and Elizabeth. Early Life April lived in Hollywood with her mother, who is described as a beautiful and glamorous woman. Her father died in an accident when April was very young, so April had no chance to meet him. Casa Rosada April’s mother goes on a tour, so April has to temporarily live with her grandmother, Caroline. Caroline lives in an apartment complex called the Casa Rosada, and there April becomes friends with Melanie and her little brother Marshall. HI! Wilson School As her mother still did not send for her, April starts sixth grade at Wilson School. Initially, she was not received well by her classmates due to her stuck-up ugly and uncommon outfits. Her friend Melanie helps her to discard the "Hollywood act", and she manages to "fit in" after a few weeks, as her classmates see that she is smart, knowledgeable and brave. They are even proud of April, thinking of her as "their own private oddball". Even the "Popular Kids" think she's cool enough and they give her the nickname February. The Egypt Game When April and Melanie find a book about an Egyptian pharaoh in the library, she and Melanie become interested in Ancient Egypt and read all available books on it. They even make up their own alphabet, and in -Z Antiques, and improvise a temple in a shed using the items they find close by (porch pillars, a statue of Diana, a bust or Nefertiti, a broken birdbath). They pretend to be inhabitants of Ancient Egypt, paying homage to the gods and presenting offerings. They return each day to the storage yard, even after school has started, developing their game and gathering more and more items for it. Melanie's little brother, Marshall is participating in the game as well. Soon, another girl joins them, Elizabeth Chung, who just moved to Casa Rosada. After a little girl was murdered in the area, the children are not allowed to play outside, and April is forced to stay indoors in the afternoons. She and the other two girls spend the time with making costumes for the game. They are able to revisit "Egypt" only after a month, when they break away from the Halloween trick-or-treating group and enter the storage yard. However, they are spotted by two of their classmates, Toby Alvillar and Ken Kamata, who follow them into the yard. The girls panic, but they reach a compromise: they invite the two boys to join their game, who, in return, promise to not give them away. Soon, they are allowed to play outdoors again. Toby and Ken are actually interested in the game, they bring several objects to decorate the temple with, and they have lots of good ideas. The six kids make up their own alphabet and give themselves names; April is Bastet, named after a feline goddess, and her symbol is a cat head with earrings. Attack When April and Marshall pay a visit to "Egypt" on an evening to recover her math book, she is attacked from behind by a man who wants to strangle her. Someone shouts for help and the attacker vanishes. Again, the Professor is the main suspect, but Marshall reveals that the attacker was Mr. Schmitt's mentally unstable cousin. The Professor actually saved April, crying for help. He becomes a good friends of the six children, and especially that of April. The Gypsy Game After the six kids get tired of the "Egypt Game", April proposes a similar game involving Gypsies. They consult some books in the library and start organizing their game, re-decorating the storage yard. Melanie disagrees, claiming that the Gypsy life is too sad and depressing to make a game out of it, and April gets angry with her, but eventually agrees to abandon the idea. Eventually they decide to have an orgy. Then Toby starts to act strange, April and Melanie suspect that he is in some kind of trouble. Soon after, Toby runs away from home and sleeps in the storage yard. When the children go to visit him, they are met by two men who claim to be detectives, asking about Toby. However, Toby escapes in the meanwhile and shelters in an abandoned church with other homeless people. April and Melanie are worried about him; later they are led to the church by Bruno, but the boy refuses to leave. The two girls speak with Toby's father, telling where his son is and why he had ran away. Eventually, Toby's problems are solved and he returns home. References Hall, April